Input can be provided to a computing device in various forms, such as typed or handwritten content, speech, gestures, and the like. Often, the computing device provides suggested alternatives as options to reformat the input. For example, suggested alternatives might be provided as alternative or correct spellings, speech-to-text-transcription options, auto-correct options, auto-complete options, text normalization, or inverse text normalization.